The present disclosure relates to embodiments of blade anchor fusion devices that may be used to fuse the carpal bones, such as the hamate, lunate, capitate and triquetrum. It will be appreciated that any of the disclosed embodiments may have application outside of carpal bone fusion applications, and may be used to provide compression across a fusion or fracture line in any application where a typical fusion device or bone staple may be used. It will also be appreciated that any of the below named embodiments can be mixed and matched to form alternate embodiments.
An example of the present technology is concerned with fusion of the carpal bones by blade anchors that extend outward from a central body. The blade anchors may be secured to the body by a proximal threaded cap.
Those of skill in the art will recognize that the following description is merely illustrative of the principles of the disclosure, which may be applied in various ways to provide many different alternative embodiments and may be applicable outside the fields of surgery or medical devices. While the present disclosure is made in the context of fusing the carpal bones in the wrist for the purposes of illustrating the concepts of the design, it is contemplated that the present design and/or variations thereof may be suited to other uses, such as fusing the tarsal bones of the foot, or other joints in the human body, or to stabilize bone fractures, etc. Moreover, the implants, instrumentation and methods set forth herein may be used in open, percutaneous, and/or minimally invasive procedures.
All changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are to be embraced within their scope.
Standard medical planes of reference and descriptive terminology are employed in this specification. A sagittal plane divides a body into right and left portions. A mid-sagittal plane divides the body into equal right and left halves. A coronal plane divides a body into anterior and posterior portions. A transverse plane divides a body into superior and inferior portions. Anterior means toward the front of the body. Posterior means toward the back of the body. Superior means toward the head. Inferior means toward the feet. Medial means toward the midline of the body. Lateral means away from the midline of the body. Axial means toward a central axis of the body. Abaxial means away from a central axis of the body. Ipsilateral means on the same side of the body. Contralateral means on the opposite side of the body. These descriptive terms may be applied to an animate or inanimate body.